1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus and its system for sorting, among plural cards each with coded information, a card or cards with a specified information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to select cards with a specified information among plural cards, it has conventionally been utilized the card selector system for the cards with necessary data. In such system, cards are separated into cards with desired information (hereinafter referred to as YES card) and those without such desired information (hereinafter referred to as NO card), thus necessitating two separate card stackers. According to this conventional system coded information on the cards to be fed one by one from the card hopper is read or sensed at a card reading or sensing station provided at a card feeding path, and the YES cards are stacked into one of the card stackers while the NO cards into the other stacker. Another selecting system has been proposed wherein cards are sorted into plural card pockets according to the read or sensed information.
According to these system, since cards are sorted into separate plural stackers or pockets, the order of the cards at the card hopper is lost during sorting procedure. In order to recover the original order of the cards once separated as above, considerable times of card sorting process have to be repeated.